Kwamibuster
" " is an episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its world premiere was on October 12, 2019 in Switzerland for French viewers on RTS Un. Synopsis Ms. Mendeleiev gets akumatized into Kwamibuster. She wants to capture Tikki and Plagg to prove to the world that these magical creatures are real. Ladybug and Cat Noir will have to protect their secret at all costs. Plot Coming soon! Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug/Multimouse * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Hawk Moth * Wang Fu * Wayzz * Mullo * Trixx * Pollen * Kaalki * Sass * Xuppu * Fluff * Orikko * Roaar * Stompp * Barkk * Ziggy * Daizzi * Longg * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Ms. Mendeleiev/Kwamibuster Minor Characters * Caline Bustier * Alec Cataldi * Ivan Bruel * Mylène Haprèle * Lê Chiến Kim * Max Kanté * Chloé Bourgeois * Sabrina Raincomprix * Rose Lavillant * Juleka Couffaine * Alix Kubdel * Nathaniel Kurtzberg * Nino Lahiffe * Alya Césaire * Mr. Damocles * XY * Manon Chamack * Nadja Chamack * Jalil Kubdel * Vincent Aza * Mr. Banana Trivia * According to Wilfried Pain, Kwamibuster was by far the hardest episode to make for many different reasons.https://twitter.com/Winny_BayDay/status/1182925976281456640 * The akumatized villain's name and appearance are references to Ghostbusters, a fantasy comedy film about a trio of eccentric parapsychologists who start a ghost-catching business. * This is the second time Marinette transforms with another Miraculous that is not the Ladybug Miraculous following "Reflekdoll", where she transformed into Lady Noir with the Cat Miraculous. * This is the fifth time Tikki and Plagg interact with each other following "Reflekdoll", "Oblivio", "Sandboy", and "The Dark Owl". ** This is also one of the few times they get separated from their owners. * Like in "Rogercop", Plagg and his obsession for cheese is the indirect cause of why someone gets akumatized. * This is the first time a Miraculous holder is seen combining the powers of two Miraculous, showing that Marinette is well aware of the concept and how to do it, probably having been taught by Master Fu. ** It's also revealed that the use of too many Miraculouses, either activated or in camouflage mode, may have consequences both to the body and the mind of the holder. ** According to Master Fu, Marinette is the first Miraculous holder in history to merge lots of kwamis and still be healthy and strong. ** This marks the first appearance of a Miraculous combo power using both the Mouse and the Fox, the Mouse and Ladybug, and the Mouse and Cat Miraculous. *** It's revealed that, in order to fuse two Miraculous, the holder, while transformed with one of the Miraculous, must say the name of the kwamis they want to fuse and say "Unify", while intertwining the hands. To de-fuse, the holder must say the name of the kwamis they want to let go and say "Divide". *** The transformation phrase for the Mouse Miraculous is "Mullo, Get Squeaky". *** This also marks the first known insistence where the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses were used by the same holder at the same time, though this was not for their use of the ultimate power. * This episode reveals that a Miraculous does not need to be worn as intended to be used, as seen when Multimouse wore the Cat Miraculous around her waist instead of on her finger. * After this episode, Marinette holds the record for most Miraculouses wielded by one person at once, activated or not, with sixteen. A feat that no Miraculous owner in history has ever been able to accomplish, as noted by Master Fu. ** This is also the third time Marinette wears the Cat Miraculous and uses Cataclysm, with the first time being in "Gamer 2.0" (despite not transforming) and the second time being in "Reflekdoll" as Lady Noir. * Kwamibuster is the third villain to face kwamis directly, following Sandboy and Style Queen. ** Interestingly, both Sandboy and Style Queen faced Plagg, with him besting them. This is the first time a villain faced kwamis other than Plagg. * When Cat Noir takes down the billboard on top of the TVi studio, he did like he did in “Stormy Weather”. * The Tikki and Plagg drawings shown by Ms. Mendeleiev were drawn by Wilfried Pain's son.https://twitter.com/Winny_BayDay/status/1181523061771767808 * As stated by Tikki, Plagg is not in control of his powers when using it by himself and may cause significant damage if he did so. * It is revealed that the Mirage superpower can be deactivated by saying "Reality". * Multimouse's transformation music is a remix of Carapace's old transformation music. Errors * As Marinette runs into Master Fu's shop, she says, "Tikki and Plagg have been captured" even though she did not see Kwamibuster attacking Cat Noir. * Orikko and Barkk were still seen along with the other kwamis even though Marinette wasn't seen equipping their respective Miraculouses. * After Marinette transforms into Multimouse and opens the window in Master Fu's shop, Tikki is seen floating next to her even though she had already been captured. * When merging into Multifox, Marinette calls Mullo "Toppo". ** She also gets the names in the wrong order while relating to the kwamis' symbols. *** Mullo's name was previously "Toppo" before being changed sometime during development. This means the episode's English dub was recorded before this change was made, or that Mullo's original name was accidentally written into the dub script and the line was left uncorrected. * When Marinette transforms into Multimouse, the Mouse Miraculous turned black instead of gray. * When Multifox unfuses Trixx and Mullo, she says Mullo's name, despite the fact that she only unfused Trixx and remained transformed as Multimouse. de:Kwami Buster es:Kwami Buster pl:Chasseuse de Kwamis ru:Охотница за Квами Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired US episode